Another One Bites the Dust
by DormantShadow
Summary: Kagome is the new girl in town. She thinks she's the only one with sense in her new home that is under the rule of the handsome street racer known as the Hanyou. Little does she know she's about to have her world turned upside-down.
1. Pickled Fruit For You!

**Oh my goodness! Okay, this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! I know it won't be the most perfect story in the world, and I am not worthy of so many other authors, but hey… I might be up in those ranks someday. So here I go, I'm hoping for reviews and good feedback, and I'm taking a shot at fanfiction! **

**Okay… I'm pretty excited about this… here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha. *sob* But I am planning on swiping the ownership note thingies! I'm going to have my pygmy lemur creep in Takahashi-san's house through a ventilation shaft, and… **

Another One Bites the Dust- Chapter 1: Pickled Fruit for You!

Okay. It's official. My family has gone _insane. _I don't know _why _they found it necessary to drag me, kicking and screaming, to Wakayama.

But now that I think about it… Ah, yes, I remember.

My mother wanted me to get out in the world, get a decent job, and—dare I say it—find a man. I swear to Kami, she has these really disturbing fantasies about adorable grandchildren. Her quote:

"_Kagome, you need to do something. I'm tired of watching you sit around and mope. So your Grandpa and I have decided you're going to live somewhere worthwhile, get a job, and learn to fend for yourself. So start packing, sweetie… I've already bought an apartment out in Wakayama in a quaint neighborhood. You're leaving in two weeks."_

Oh _joy._ What a way to find out that you're getting kicked out of the house!

But I suppose I should do something with my life. I mean, for the past three years after I graduated high school, I've been sitting around doing close to nothing, as my only activities were: taking pictures of the world around me (I have an addiction to photography) and writing endlessly in my admirable, 200-pages-or-more journal.

But that's not the point.

Anyways, what really bothers me out here is all the hustle and bustle. Okay, I admit it… I'm not a city person. I'm used to the tranquility of our shrine. But that is no longer. I now live alone in a decent apartment on the third floor, near the center of the city.

All of these strangers unnerve me, and the activities I've seen in the darker alleys around here rather terrify me.

Oh well, I suppose it'll take a while to get used to.

I'm going to shoot Mama when I see her. I can't believe she talked me into getting to know my neighbors.

"Oh, so you just moved in? Might I say, welcome to the neighborhood, new person! I'm Ayame! Ayame the wolf demon! Or you can call me the fashion expert, or the chocolate enthusiast, or the girl at the end of the hallway, or—"

"It's very nice to meet you, Ayame. I'm Kagome." I interrupt, not caring to hear the rest of her identities. I look over her shoulder into the apartment she lives in, and try not to shudder. It's a bright, forest green. I never cared for green- reminds me of puke.

"Kagome? Nice name! It sounds almost exactly like mine!"

Um… only the last syllable, that is.

"So, I'll show you the ropes, I guess. Where's your apartment?" She suddenly pipes up after an awkward silence.

"Oh, it's to the right of the door at the top of the stairs here—" I say, and take a sharp breath when she grabs me by the arm and takes off. "Okey dokey. Hey! I remember the people who used to live here! They were kind of creepy- I bet they did LSD or something." Ayame says. Great. How comforting.

I open the door once we reach it in good time- thanks to Ayame's breakneck pace. Ayame practically skips in. She looks around at my apartment, consisting of four rooms- the bedroom, living room, bathroom, a small kitchen, and an offset space back in the wall for the washer and dryer near the kitchen counter. The walls are a bit faded with some stains, so some paint is required, but otherwise it's a suitable home.

"Very nice, Kagome. Did you pay for it?"

"My mother did."

Ayame grins." What a nice lady!" She chirps, trotting over to the washer and dryer. I raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, are you taking something?" For all I know, she's taking pills when my back is turned. Her face breaks into an ear-to-ear grin. "Nope!" She says, eyes glinting with amusement. "What makes you think I am?"

"So what are you going to show me?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

Ayame glances at me, thinks for a moment, and seems to remember what she was going to say before she turns back to my appliances.

"I was just going to tell you that the washer and dryers here are notorious for having mechanical issues, and that if they ever decide to bust on you, you are totally free to come and use mine."

"Er—thanks, I guess." I say, awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. I guess I'm not much of a people person either.

"There is also some construction going on down the road, if you haven't noticed already, so that can get noisy in the day. So, other than the fact that you need to paint some and get some color in here, I think you're good. Also, in the event of a fire, there is an exit window in the living room and bedroom, and if you're in the hallway, use the stairs to get out, and not the elevator—"

"I _get_ it, Ayame!" I butt in hastily, already knowing the whole safety briefing thing. She looks at me curiously for a moment, before breaking out into a beam again.

"You know what! We could be _best buddies!_ You know, I scratch your back, you scratch mine! Or something like that. I mean, you seem like a nice person and stuff, and I am too, so I could kind of help you out in your new life here or something…." I inwardly shudder at 'new life'. "…I bet we could even share cooking and party ideas and other things like that! Wouldn't it be fun?"

Okay… she is seriously taking something. I'd bet all the money in the world on it.

"Sounds great, Ayame." I reply, trying my hardest to sound cheery in my time of negative emotions.

Ayame squealed, clapping her hands together for effect.

"Oh, yeah!" She suddenly piped, making me jump since I wasn't ready for the shout. "I almost forgot your welcome gift!"

She shot out of the room, and within twenty seconds, she was back, holding out a curious orange fruit. "It's umeboshi!" She jumps up and down like a child. "It's delicious and sour but kind of salty, too, and it goes great with rice balls…"

Oh, kami. What have I gotten myself into?

**I know it's really short for a first chapter, but the next one, I will make up for it! But I was starting to get impatient and just really wanted to get this published just as an intro. Keep in mind, this will be in Kagome's point of view, occasionally at a 3****rd**** POV, and later on, it will be in Inuyasha's POV from time to time. **

**So, read, review, and hopefully enjoy! And please… no flames! That's just plain rude!**

**Go ahead… click the little link thing below! It says review in it! And it has a little speech bubble next to it! Click it!**


	2. Tea Meetings!

**Thank god, here it is! Finally managed to convince myself that I just had to rewrite this, so… happy birthday! …I guess. **

**So here's chapter 2 of **_**Another One Bites the Dust! **_

_Another One Bites the Dust,_ chapter 2: Tea Meetings!

-0-0-0-0-

_Gotta make a move to a  
town that's right for me!  
Town to keep me movin'  
Keep me groovin' with some energy!  
__**-Funkytown by Donna Summers**__  
-0-0-0-0-_

"Hey, Sango! It's Ayame! So, you know that new girl I told you about earlier? Yeah, Kagome. What? Yes, I was nice to her. I even gave her some umebo—what? _No!" _Ayame screeched into the phone, making me jump a few inches.

"I was _not_ overenthusiastic! Huh? Was not! …Aren't we getting off topic, my ponytail-toting friend? You know what! You have no right to get huffy! You _wear _a_ ponytail! _Yes, I wear one too, but that doesn't matter!_"_

I put my face into my hands as I hear another voice shouting on the other end of the line. This may take a while.

"Hey, Kagome. Would you be up for any kind of waitressing job? You know, just to kind of get used to things before you find a more heavy-duty job?"

I raise my face up to glance at her, and mull it over for a moment. "Well, I remember I took orders at a pizza shop when I was in high school, but—" I start, but Ayame turns to the phone, declaring, "Sold! So, you're going to talk to Masato-sama, right?" I sigh and turn my head to the window, watching the street below.

The chatter of Ayame behind me fades as a movement on another street catches my eye. Was that a hawk or something? It was fast, anyways. I raise my head to get a better viewpoint over the window ledge, and the movement shoots by again.

What the heck? Cars?

And what do you know, they zoom right on by my apartment building. A red car closely followed by a blue one.

I mutter angrily to myself. Well, this is just great. Now I have maniac drivers to look out for when I'm on the road.

I'm snapped to my senses when Ayame grabs my arm and pulls me out of La-La Land and out the door.

-0-0-0-0-

"No, Ayame, no cars. Let's just walk."

"Aw, but why?" She asks pitifully, using an impressive pout.

"I just don't care for cars. Please, it won't take too long!" I say, backing up from her blue Ford FJ. The car's nice, I'll admit, but there's no way I'm setting foot in the thing.

"What's your problem? The Cow Shack is a good ways away!" Ayame growls, putting her hands on her hips.

"Cars are wretched metal death traps with an aura of misery! We're walking to the Cow Shack!" I retort, stomping my foot stubbornly.

Ayame glares at me for a moment, before shrugging. "Fine. It's only two miles. We'll walk." "Thank you."

Ayame presses no further questions on the matter, but takes the lead, stepping in front of me, making me stumble. I regain my composure, cheeks stained with embarrassment, and continue on.

We cross a couple streets and make it about eight blocks, before glancing at her watch. I raise an eyebrow when she lets out a screech.

Seriously, what is it with her and loud obnoxious sounds?

"We're gonna be late! Pick up your feet, we need to hurry!" She looks a bit panicked, as if the world will end if we don't make it on time.

"Hey, Ayame," I start as we jog down the sidewalk, "what is this Cow Shack place anyways? You never did clarify since you seemed to be too deeply involved in an argument over the phone about hair styles."

She seems to think about it for a minute, before breaking into one of her sun-like grins. "Why, it's only the best burger place in the whole entire world! Even Wacdonalds can't compete! Their burgers are _so _amazing, it's like if you just took a knife and took a nice, meaty slice out of the Kami's flesh, slapped it on a sesame bun, and..."

...EW!

"Ayame! I get it!" I cry out a bit too loudly. "That was perfectly vivid, thank you very much!" "You're welcome!" She chirps cheerily, smiling.

Doesn't she know what sarcasm is?

"Over here, c'mon!" She glances back at me, gesturing to a narrow alley.

Eh, this city has too many alleys.

We emerge in front of a building, with some people outside chatting at some tables.

"The Cow Shack is a bit apart from the main street, but this place is a haven for high school and college students. Even adults. You can get a great burger for a great price and just talk the hours away. I come here sometimes to see Sango. But usually she's real busy so I don't. I recommend you keep on my tail, this place will be packed. It always is." I nod, following Ayame into the crowded doors.

This place is just a bundle of activity. There's mostly teens here, but I spot some older people as well. They are all chowing down on hamburgers.

And I'll say it now: Those burgers smell like freaking _heaven._

"Sango... where's Sango...? SANGO!" She yells to the ceiling, getting quite a few stares.

I don't know her, I don't know her, I don't know her...

"Over here!" Calls another female voice from the near wall. I see a few people in the crowd topple, and I try not to raise my eyebrows as a girl pushes through the people and makes her way toward us. I roll my eyes at her casual rudeness. Then again, it must be this crowded pretty often in the summer.

"Hey, guys!" She greets, smiling. She looks over at me, giving me a once-over. I feel self conscious.

"Well, she looks like she'd be a good waitress..." the girl continues, then holds out a hand. "Sorry about that. I'm Sango." "Kagome." I respond formally, taking her hand and shaking it firmly.

"So, would you mind working here? The pay's good, the workers are friendly, and it's a good job overall. Ayame said you are new to the city, so it could familiarize you with the people here." Sango asks, fixing me with a questioning gaze.

"No, it's a good idea. I would love to, at least until I find another job." Sango nods. "Good. So, I told Masato-sama about a possible new recruit, and he's just excited. The place could use some more workers, especially another girl. Even out the male/female ratio." She suddenly grins evilly. "So, shall we introduce you to the Big Guy himself?"

"Oh, I hope he goes easy on her. I heard that a new kid quit in the first three days since the Boss yelled at him so much." Ayame says behind me. I swallow nervously. "Well, I'll leave you two then." She states as Sango grabs my arm and begins to drag me to what I suspect to be is the Boss's office.

"Wait! Ayame! Don't let her take me away! NOOOOO!" I cry as I'm pulled through the door. "See you, Kags!" Ayame smiles, waving before making her way to the restaurant doors.

Wait, did she just call me _Kags?_

-0-0-0-0-

"Kagome has arrived, sir." Sango said to the figure at the end of the room, his back turned to us. "Thank you, Sango. You may stand to the side for just a minute, please." Sango nodded, and walked to the wall where she stood, watching me with an amused look.

This can't be good.

The man turned, and fixed me with a scrutinizing look. "So, you're Kagome, is that correct?" "Yes, sir. Kagome Higurashi." "Very nice to meet you, Kagome." He said. The man was rather plump, but had the look of a tidy businessman. His suit was free of wrinkles, and his tie was neatly done. And the little hair he had was slicked back with some kind of gel.

"I am Katsuro Masato, but please, call me Masato-sama."

Well, so much for nicknames.

"So, we're done with informalities! Time to get down to business!" He suddenly yells, standing up and slamming his hands down on his desk.

Uh oh...

"You will arrive on time, every time! If you decide to take part in this wonderful business, your hours will be from eleven in the morning to six in the afternoon!" He continued on, as if he couldn't see my cringing.

"There will be no girly chit-chat or blah-blah! There is no socializing with any other workers when you are not on break! Time is money! Valuable, valuable money!"

Was this guy a teacher before? He shouts a lot. Or possibly a general in the army?

"You will treat every customer with the utmost respect! If I hear one measly complaint about you, Higurashi, you will be out of here before you can say "fired"! You hear me?"

"Yes, sir!" I wish I could shrink, to a very small microscopic size...

"I never want to see you absent unless you are fatally wounded and in the hospital or seriously sick! No 'I have a cold' excuses here! If you are truly in pain and/or sick, please call before you disappear! Got that?"

I shook my head furiously, and Masato-sama smiled. "Good. So, do you have the guts to get down and dirty, wash your hands with grease and serve delicious food?"

"Yes, sir!"

"I hope so, or it'll be your behind on a silver platter! Sango, teach this girl everything she needs to know, get her a uniform! She'll be waiting tables! Kagome, you officially start this Thursday! Now get out of here, I have papers to write up."

Sango stepped from her spot against the wall, grinning with amusement at me. I resisted the urge to smack her.

"Thank you, Masato-sama. Let's go, Kagome." Sango said suddenly, beckoning to me before making her way for the door.

"So what do you think about The Boss?" She asks suddenly, shooting me a glance. "What do I think? He should be a freaking lieutenant!" I hiss at her.

"So, point aside," she interrupts, getting a glare on my part, "we need to get you your uniform. So, um, I'll go grab your size... you look like a small..." At my confirming nod, she smiled. "Awesome. Okay, you can wait for me at the bathroom, the door's right over there, at the end of the hallway. I'll be back in a minute."

And then she was off, shoving through people again. It's great to know that a possible friend is someone who isn't afraid to be inconsiderate.

I made my way to the door, and looked back for Sango. She wasn't there yet. I leaned back against the wall for support, and glanced up when Sango rounded the corner. "That was quick," I said pointedly. "It's no big deal. You learn how to make your way around here quickly after a few weeks." I snort at her statement.

"So, here you go. Jeans and a black t-shirt. If it doesn't fit, or too tight, or whatever, just let me know." Sango said, turning her back to me. "I'll meet you back here in a few minutes, I need to go talk to Masato-sama."

I watched her leave, and walked into a stall to try out the uniform.

The fabric was comfortable, and as I removed my clothing and pulled on the uniform, I was pleased. The shirt wasn't tight, but form-fitting, even though I wasn't used to form-fitting anything. The little chibi cow face on the shirt was pretty cute, too. The jeans were a little loose, yet they didn't sink down to my knees. I was going to tell Sango that ti fit well, but then I noticed the one problem.

It rose just above my belly button, revealing the grotesque, red scar on my side-

Yeah, this won't work.

"Sango!" I fumed, stomping out of the bathroom. She raised an eyebrow in question, and I motioned to the shirt, tugging on one end to hide my scar. "Is it at all possible to get a longer shirt? I feel self-conscious!" Sango giggles, the first feminine sound she had made all day, and I glower.

"Is that all? Yeah, I can get you a new shirt. It might take a week or so, though." I groan at her response. "So, let's get down to business, then!" Sango cheers, clapping her hands together.

Hoo boy.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, over here is our chef, Miroku... freaking pervert." Sango muttered. "Oh, you know him?" I ask. "To my great misfortune!" She growls. "So... do you like him?" I start to grin. "No!" "Would you _talk_ to him?"

_"Over my dead body!" _Sango cries. Miroku glances over, and seeing us, breaks into an ear-to-ear smile. "Dear Sango! How very good to see you!" He greets, and looks at me. "And this must be Lady Kagome herself! Wonderful!" he continues on, unaware that Sango was beginning to steam.

So we have a spark between the two, do we? Awesome!

Kagome the Cupid is on the case!

"Oh, Kagome?" I retire from my evil planning at the summon. "What, Miroku?"

Miroku grabs my hand, cupping it in his own. "Would you be so kind as to bear my child?" Oh Kami! He is a pervert!

Insert eye twitch here.

And before I can even think, before I can act, there's a hand interfering with the smart response I had in store.

And that hand promptly slapped the pervert across the face.

"Think before you act, you damn pervert!" Sango yelled at the twitching Miroku, who was now lying on the floor.

You know, it was only until now that I noticed the "manager" badge on her shirt.  
She spun on her heel, looking thoroughly satisfied, while Miroku fondly rubbed the vivid handprint on his cheek. What a couple.

"Shall we continue, then?" Sango piped, strolling farther into the kitchen. "Over here is Jeff, and he's a little new too, so you two can compare. He came from America! Jeff, this is Kagome." Jeff made a salute. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am." He replied formally. I smirked. "You two will get along fine. Over here is the utility closet for any messes and spills, as they do happen! And the tea box and coffee maker is right over here, next to the sinks." Sango continued on.

After a while, all this information was making my head swim.

"And the kitchen doors over here lead to the seating area, for faster service. Oh, and since you're waiting tables, make sure you remember to keep a code of sorts on orders. CB for cheeseburger, HB for a regular burger... and T for tomato, L for lettuce, M for mushrooms... you get the idea. Remember that people are more often than not impatient and order quickly, so you'll have to be just as fast. Just make sure the cooks can understand your codes for certain foods, otherwise we have irritated and hungry customers!"

My brain hurts...

"You will be waiting the tables in the far back left corner, Kagome. Nearest the door. Your space is marked by some wooden panels as half-walls. Just keep in that boundary and you'll be fine."

We went through each and every system, and before i knew it, we were done. "So, before we close for the night-" "Night?" I cry out, aghast. Has it really been that long?

"Uh...yeah? it's seven. The Boss is gone, and we close at eight-thirty. It's dark out."

Well, there goes the rest of my day.

"So, as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, before we close for the night, I want you to go out and take the last order. The other two tables are being attended to, and there's one more table open. It'll be your test run. So, here's your notepad, pen and put on a smile... I want to see good results, please." Sango patted my back, and I try to smile. My result is a grimace.

"Aye aye, captain!" I cried, giving an ironic salute.

"Now go get 'em, tiger!" Sango pushed me out the doors, and I nearly tumbled, catching myself as the doors flipped shut behind me. A few people looked up, but otherwise, they ignored me.

I nervously walked into my designated space, noticing the one table that was occupied. The first person I noticed was Miroku, and as I approached the table, I noticed the second person...

Two words...

I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead. I'm hallucinating.

I mean, wouldn't _you _open and close your mouth like a freaking fish if you were in the presence of a _Greek god?_

"What?" The Greek god demanded harshly, golden eyes narrowing at my open staring. Whoops! Waitress mode!

"What would you like today, gentlemen?" I ask politely, still keeping my sight on godly-dude with my peripheral vision.

"Nothing for me, but thank you, Kagome. I'm just here to talk." Miroku smiled at me, and I grin back. "What about you?" I ask godly-dude, only getting a glare in return.

"Just a green tea." He replies, turning his gaze to the darkened window, lit only by the distant street lights.

"Green tea? Alright. I'll have it back here in a jiffy." I reply breezily, and turn to go back into the kitchen.

"Kagome?" I glance over my shoulder at a still smiling Miroku.

"May I say what a lovely outfit you have on? It fits every curve of your perfectly sculpted body, and-" The godly-dude's staring at Miroku like he's gone off his rocker, and I'm trying to regain control of my shaking fist. I'm hoping he hasn't noticed my scar yet.

But... would I get fired if I slapped the head cook on the first day on the job?

"And so it really appeals to your natural feminine charm. Don't you think?" He asks his... very handsome friend.

He snorts. "She looks like some regular slut off the street you can pay for."

...He did _NOT _just say that.

Okay, thoughts of handsomeness and godly appeal gone! He's asking to die!

I mean, I don't even like the outfit! I'm only an innocent waitress!

But nooo... he's asking for it. Just _begging._

"Are you sure you don't want to take that back, _sir?" _I hiss through clenched teeth, words dripping with venom.  
"Nah. Just go get me my tea, wench. I ain't got all night." He growls. Miroku's gaping at the exchange.

"Oh, it would be my pleasure." I smile sweetly, spinning on my heel and going to the kitchen, where I quickly whip up some hot water, and in a few minutes, green tea.

Time for revenge.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, here's your tea. Would you like anything else?' I ask, not handing the hot mug over.

"No. Can I have my damn tea, already?" Godly-dude glares, holding out a waiting hand.

I smirk with an evil I didn't know I even possessed.

"Oh, sure. You can have your tea. This nice, hot cup of tea." And so I poured that searing, steaming, _piping-hot_ cup of tea over his thick head.

I think the next five seconds will be remembered for the rest of my life.

As the hot liquid came in contact with his head, godly-dude yelped, reeling backward, legs flying up as he desperately tried to shake the tea off his head. His sudden action upset the table, causing it to tip and spill condiments all over Miroku.

Miroku yelled as ketchup came in contact with his pants, and he tumbled backward out of his seat, landing painfully on his back on the salt-and-pepper-packet littered floor.

Both writhed on the floor, the jerk simply crying out in agony, and Miroku cried, "my new jeans!"

Oh yeah, that was totally worth it.

"KAGOME! What did you do? I only sent you out to wait a table! I never said that-" Sango yells, running to the scene, but skidding to a halt when she sees Miroku on the ground. "Scratch that... What did _you _do?" She asks him, eyes dangerous.

"I only complimented Lady Kagome on her most attractive outfit-"

_WHAP._

And... he's outta here!

Miroku lay twitching on the floor, the red handprint now even more vivid than before.

Sango stood above him, her hand dramatically pulled backward after a tremendous impact.

It took all of my willpower not to start laughing out loud.

"You know what! It is not his damn fault!" The jerk pulled his face up from the floor, livid. "_She _poured that damn tea all over my head!" He yelled, pointing an accusing clawed finger in my direction.

"You're the one who called me a slut first!" I yell right back at him.

"You're a whiny wench! It's a slutty outfit!"

"Hardly! I don't even like the darn thing!"

"Darn? It's damn, wench, _damn!" _

"Raucous, thick-headed imbecile!"

"Complaining, loud-mouthed wench!"

"Wench? Is that all you can say? Pathetic!"

"Fine then! Bitch!"

I froze. Frozen speechless.

"You freaking idiot!" I scream, launching myself at him, but not before Sango had grabbed the back of my collar and had hoisted me back. "Let me at him! Let me at him!" I yell out. Now the whole restaurant was at attention.

"In the kitchen. Now!" Sango hisses, dragging me back, struggling, into those cursed kitchen doors.

-0-0-0-0-

"Do you have any idea who you just poured tea on?" Sango demanded, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Uh... no?"

"The Hanyou! Don't you know about him?"

"No clue whatsoever."

"He's only the best street racer around Wakayama! He's pretty much a celebrity... You've really never heard of him...?" "Nope!" I piped cheerily. Sango threw her arms up in exasperation.

"He's never been in trouble with the law since he's basically bribed them. He stays in the country where there's less people, and they leave him alone... for a fee, of course. He's usually around here in the late work hours. And he's the biggest asshole that has ever graced this city! Nice job!" She breaks into a wide beam. I can't help but smile back.

"So, are we allies, then?" Sango asks, holding out a hand.

"Allies." I agree, shaking the offered hand.

**Omniscient POV**

The apartment door opened with a groan, and Kagome strutted in, just as tired and worn out as her apartment. "Arguing takes a lot out of you." She muttered, dragging her feet to the dresser and grabbing a tank top and some pajama pants.

As she pulled off her uniform and adorned her bed wear, she took notice of the scar. _Good thing Sango or Miroku, or even... heck, even that Hanyou guy didn't notice that darned scar... they would have asked questions. And I don't like repeating that story._ She thought sadly, falling into bed.

"But that Hanyou... he's a peculiar character." She thought out loud. "I have a feeling we're going to cross paths again. And if, and when we do, it's payback time."

But as sleep began to overtake her, she couldn't help but think that she felt... _exhilarated..._ as she argued with the Hanyou.

-0-0-0-0-

**Okay… so, here it is… not as good as my first final draft that was erased when my "craptop" crashed… *mutter mutter* Stupid craptop…**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and expect the next one to be up earlier. So until then, read and review! (and of course, no flames!)**

**-Shaded**

**Something I decided to try… reviewing the reviews!**

**purduepup- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the glowing review on the first chapter, it really raised my spirits! Cheered me up when my chapters were deleted. Ha ha. Hopefully I can get you to dance again, too! ;)**

**ILoveInuyasha4Eva—Thanks for the helpful criticism! I'm trying to get detail in, but sometimes I just have those bad days. So I hope this one fits your criteria… and good luck with your own fanfiction!**


	3. Fangirlism Sucks

_Another One Bites the Dust  
_Chapter 3: Fangirlism Sucks

-0-0-0-0-  
_  
"Wind me up, put me down,  
Start me off and watch me go!  
I'll be doing circles around you,  
sooner than you know.  
__**-Jerk it Out by The Caesars**_

-0-0-0-0-

"...So the next time you drink bu-hug juice, and a fly drives you maa-haad, he's just getting eeee-veeen, 'cause you swallowed his dad! Thank you, everyone, thank you very much!" 

Must not cringe, must not cringe-! 

Oops, too late. 

Better buy earplugs in advance of Ayame's horrendous singing. Never thought the apartment came with free not-so-entertaining entertainment. 

And why does it have to be so early in the morning? 

I look over at the clock, and hey, what do you know, it's noon. I must have been exhausted last night. 

"-And the handsome cyborg German dudes dance with sexy French Canadians... And then something about Americans and jumpsuits...? I forgot. Oh well, time to sing some more!" 

The torture! The terrible, terrible torture!

I dress quickly, adorning a blue tank top and some torn jeans. Good thing I don't start work officially until tomorrow, so I don't have to wear that blasted outfit today.

Breakfast is simple: oats with dried blueberries and milk. Delicious.

"CRYIN' IN YOUR PRETZELS, CRYIN' IN YOUR BEER!" I hear Ayame screech out, horribly off-tune.

I slam my apartment door open, and the door hits the wall. "Shut it, Ayame!" I pipe, and a few people peek out their own doors at me. Ayame's door opens, and when she sees my fuming expression, she grins sheepishly.

"Sorry Kagome. I was listening to the radio, and I just kinda had to sing random songs... Did I bother you...?"

"No, Ayame. Not at all." I snort, and walk back into my apartment, closing the door on a confused Ayame.

I have the right of mind to get to the book store, I know there's one around here. At least there is some peace and quiet, and the opprotunity to write in my journal some.

I'm about to grab my bag, when the phone in the kitchen goes off. Sighing irritably, I make a grab for the phone and press the "answer" key.

"What?" I growl, sounding like I just woke up with a terrible hangover.

_"Kagome! Sweetie! How are you?" _

"Mama? Oh, uh, hi! I'm fine." I say, surprised. She hasn't called since I had moved in, which was several weeks ago.

_"Did you make it in alright? How are your neighbors? Any issue?"_

"Um, not really. My neighbors are nice. No trouble at all." Which I can honestly say is a lie compared to just a few minutes ago.

_"Anything exciting that you can tell me about?" _Mama inquires, and I resist a roll of the eyes, even if she can't see it anyways.

"Well, I have a job as a waitress and I poured tea on a complete jerk, first day on the job. Oh yeah, and I got some umeboshi from my neighbor Ayame."

Ignoring my second bit of information, my mother lets out an angry cry.

"_You _what? _What did he ever do to _you?"

"He- ...never mind that. But, I'm heading out on the town. So, can I talk to you later, Mama?" I ask, reaching for my bag again.

_"Sure. Stay safe! Oh, and don't forget to bring your camera with you, I'd like to see lots of pictures that you send me." _She says cheerfully.

I roll my eyes this time. "No prob. Bye."

Before she can add something else in, I put the phone back up on the receiver and quickly make for the door before she can call again.

-0-0-0-0-

Sunglasses, check. Camera, check. Wallet, check. Pocketknife, check. Phone, check.

Emergency chocolate... check.

I always keep a bit of that delicious chocolate with me in the event of a possible fatal craving. Just as a precaution, you know what I mean?

After about ten minutes of walking, I'm beginning to think this is a terrible, terrible idea. The city is large, it's like a maze, and of course I'm too shy (or freaked) to ask people off the street for assistance. 

"Dang it!" I growl angrily as I hit yet another dead end. Spinning on my heel, I pass by another directions sign, ignoring it completely. Those signs would work if people didn't stick extremely irritating stickers all over them. 

After three more dead ends, several creepy people trailing me, and seven pictures of buildings, I finally managed to get the nerve to ask for directions. 

Maybe I can ask that old dude sitting on that bench. He looks innocent enough. 

"Excuse me, sir?" The old man turns and fixes me with a curious gaze. 

"Um, I was wondering if you know where the city book store is, sir." I said, trying my best to be polite. The man smiles at me and the turns and points down the street to my left. 

"If you follow that street there, and make a right on the next intersection, you should find it on the right side of the street. It's a large two-story building with a yellow roof." He instructs, using hand motions for effect. 

I thank him, and go the way he pointed out. 

I guess the guy was right, 'cause what do you know, I show up at the store. 

"Yes!" I cheer, punching the air. I rush inside, reveling in the smell of books and ink. Without thinking, I wrap my arms around a bookcase in an awkward hug. "I can't believe I missed you so much!" I say to the inanimate object. 

"SHHH!" I whirl around to spot an angry worker, a finger to her lips. "Sorry." I mouth to her, and quietly walk down the row of books. 

"Books on Wakayama... no, no... Ah ha!" I notice the desired book, and snatch it from the shelf. 

I wanted to find out every festival I could around the Wakayama prefecture, seeing as Mama wanted me to snap pictures of everything special around here. 

There's the fireworks show at the Wakayama port, but fireworks freak me out sometimes. Cherry blossom festival at Wakayama castle, possibly. 

I grab another book on Japan's festivals, and find a fire festival, held at Kamakura Shrine in Kanagawa. It looks cool. Lots of candles and stuff. I could get some really nice times photos there and make some money by selling them. 

Might as well have fun and get some good money-making pictures while I'm taking some for Mama, right? 

Grabbing the second book I chose and another one on advanced photography, I walk towards the counter and pay 1,500 Yen for the books, ignoring the scowl I get from the worker earlier. 

Now that I had precious book cargo in my bag, I was on my way home. And I was sure I wouldn't get lost this time. 

After a while, things were looking familiar and it was easier to work my way backward, like following bread crumbs, or simple markers I made earlier. I'm only seven blocks away from my apartment, so close to home, so close-! 

_"EEEEEK!" _

"The hell?" I flinch at the shriek and look down the sidewalk where a teenager is bouncing on her feet like an excited toddler. 

"The Hanyou! Oh my god! It's him!" 

...The Hanyou? ...Shit. Not that asshole! Anything but that! 

Some other girls hear the call, and like moths to a flame, or dare I say it, rats to a dead person, they swarm around me to get to the Hanyou who is now stepping out of his car. Almost as if on cue, all the girls shriek again, and I roll my eyes. 

Fangirls. You know 'em when you see 'em. 

The Hanyou's eyes widen as the girls make a mad dash for him, and instantly, he's cornered. 

I'd feel sorry for him if it wasn't so damn funny that he's drowning in rabid fangirls. 

Not able to contain myself, I burst into hysterical laughter. My giggles are only fueled further as the Hanyou breaks from the pack and sticks out a foot, growling like mad. "Back! Back!" He snarls, and by this point, my stomach is cramping. 

I stop mid-giggle when the Hanyou looks up and spots me, his eyes narrowing dangerously. 

Uh oh. 

I freeze as he leaps away from the still screeching girls, and lands directly in front of me. "You."

He growls. "I've been looking forward to meeting you again, wench." He cracks his knuckles.  
"I'd stay and chat, but it looks like you're a little busy at the moment." I snap. 

The Hanyou stiffens, and I grin. "...Shit." He mutters. The girls behind him seem a bit dazed at his sudden vanishing, but soon regain their senses and begin to make a run for him again. 

"Please, I'm begging you, help me out." He pleads, taking shelter behind me. "Why don't you go run like the celebrity you are?" I retort. 

"That only attracts more of them! I'll make it up to you! Can you just act for one moment?" 

"Oh yeah? What's in it for me?" 

The Hanyou thinks for a moment. "I won't call you a bitch." He says, almost smug. "Not enough." I reply cheerfully. 

"Dammit! Help me out here!" "Nope!" I chirp, grabbing my camera. "You better run, racer boy!" 

"This is not over, wench." He smirks, before flinching at another shriek and taking off. 

Seizing the opportunity, I snap a few photos of the event, grinning madly. Mama's gonna love these. 

The Hanyou's leaped over the fangirls again, and has now made a beeline for his car. 

Too bad, that episode just made my entire day. 

-0-0-0-0-  
**Hanyou's POV  
**-0-0-0-0- 

"Thank the kamis!" I cry out, nearly slamming some girl's hands in the door in my rush to get in my car. Not that I really care, though. 

I turn the key, fire the engine, and I'm off, smirking in triumph as I see those damn girls running after me, all in vain. 

How can anyone say having fans is a perk? It's fucking terrible! I can hardly go anywhere without getting chased! 

Damn it all. 

But that stupid wench! All I ask is one measly favor! And she thinks it's funny to go and just leave me to perish! And then she takes pictures! Fucking pictures! 

She is really in for it. 

I pull into a nearby parking lot, looking around and noticing a few girls still prowling around. I sink into my seat, our of view. 

Quickly whipping out my phone, I make a speed-dial and press the phone to my ear.  
_"Hel-loh...?" _I hear a sing-song voice answer on the other end of the line. 

"God dammit, dude, help me out here! I need to spend the night at your place to get these damn girls off my tail! That, and we need to go over the bribes for Kouga's challenge coming up." 

_"Who is it? You never said who this is." _I sigh in irritation. 

"Damn it all... Miroku! Cut the crap and just pick me up!" 

_"Wow, you're in a bright mood... fine. Where are you?" _

"I'm in the small parking lot near the soda stand by- you know what, screw it. I'm running." 

_"What? Why? You know the law warned you about doing that!"  
_

"Yeah, and they also warned me about not racing in the city! But I did that too! Did I get in trouble? No! I'm fuckin' running, alright? I'll come back for the car tonight!" 

And before Miroku can protest, I've hung up the phone, jammed it into my pocket, and I'm out the car door and flying over the ground. 

I grasp a high flagpole hanging from a building, bend it back, and launch myself up into the air to land on the roof of the building. 

And then I'm off, going by pure memory to find Miroku's place. 

It feels good to be running again like this... I've been restricted from doing it after I did a year ago and caused a car wreck since the idiot driver got "distracted." Had to save the driver's sorry ass, too. And yet I still had to pay a fine, and promise it wouldn't happen again. 

I reach the edge of the building, ready myself, and make a leap over the street, and hit the other building before running along the rooftop. I don't think anyone has seen as of yet... I haven't heard any honking horns. 

Yes! I can reach Miroku's, I'll be fine. I can see his place now. 

_HONK! HONK! NEEEEEOWWW-  
_

"Oh God dammit!" I yell. 

-0-0-0-0-  
**Kagome's POV  
**-0-0-0-0-

_"So, are you sending me the pictures, Kagome?_" Mama asks, voice excited. 

"Yeah, I am. Just let me attach these in the email..." I mutter to myself as I accidentally attach the wrong picture. "Talk to Ayame for a minute, will you?" 

_"Oh, sure honey!" _"Yay!" Ayame cheers from the chair behind me, and leaps up to snag the phone. "Hi, Kagome's mom! How are you?" 

_"Fine, dearie! You know, you seem like a very enthusiastic girl. Maybe some of that will rub off on Kagome! She seems so strict and mopey these days..."  
_

"Mama!" I cry indignantly from where I've corrected my mistake on the computer. 

I finish up the email, and click the SEND button. 

"Mama, I've sent it," I call over my shoulder where Ayame is chatting enthusiastically with my mother. I hear a squeal of glee from the phone. Ayame hands over the phone. 

_"Kagome, these are great! So this is Ayame?" _"Yeah." I had taken pictures of Ayame earlier, one of which included her flashing the peace sign. 

_"Wakayama looks great! The city looks big, though! You sure you can handle it?" _"Yes, Mama. I can." 

_"These pictures are lovely! It- wait, who's that fellow?"_ I grin. I just know she's strayed onto the pictures of the Hanyou I got earlier. 

"That would be the fellow I poured tea on." I snicker, getting a gasp in response. 

_"Kagome, he's cute! Why did you pour tea on _him_?"_

"Because he's a friggin' jerkface!" I yell, pounding my fist on the table. Ayame yelped and fell backward out of her chair. 

_"I'm going to be smart and not ask, sweetie. Now why is he getting pursued by a bunch of girls?" _I laugh out loud at the question._  
_

"He's some famous street racer around here. Which is downright hilarious, since he can hardly go anywhere without someone seeing him. A silver mane stands out in the crowd, after all." 

_"True, true. So, Kagome, I have to go, your grandfather is dragging me outside to help him with the shrine since you're no longer here and Souta has gone to a friend's house. I'll chat with you later, okay? I love you, sweetie!"  
_

"Okay Mama. Love you too. Bye." I put the phone up on its holder, and turn to see a grinning Ayame. 

"Your mom really _is_ a nice lady!" She chirps happily. "So... what do you want to do now?" 

"I don't know, Ayame. What do you think we should do?" 

"Hey! I know! How about we go see if Sango can chat for a while? And we can bring her some umeboshi, and we can get some tea... and stuff." 

I smile. "Sounds good." Ayame does a jig in her seat, and jumping up, takes off out the door. 

"Woohoo! I'll go get the umeboshi!"  
**-0-0-0-0-**  
**So, I know this one is really short, but I haven't completed the whole thing. And since I'm so busy lately (school starts next week, and a wedding to go to... ugh) I'll never get this done and uploaded on a timely basis.  
**

**Sorry if this outrages anyone, but you'll have to smooth that anger over since I'm doing all I can. So on that note, read and review! :D  
**

**Also, I have a poll up on my profile page! You can see what it's about, since I feel to lazy to explain at the moment. Sorry... T-T**

ILoveInuyasha4Eva- Glad you enjoyed that little pandemic! It was a blast to write, and I even laughed some myself. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

purduepup- I'm very glad you loved it! I like making out-of-the-ordinary characters, that's why I often get a bit off-character to get some fun in the writing. But I promise you'll find out the story behind the scar, I haven't forgotten about it! Just not yet. (Muahaha, I'm evil. xD)  


**But you totally can use the streetracing bit! Just as long as you remember the disclaimer. ;) And the fairy godmother of fanfiction? ...Awesomeness. :D I love the support! ^-^**


	4. Shit, I Hate Skates

**Before we start off, let me say one thing! **

**I HATE MY TERRIBLE MISTAKE OF NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! *dies***

**Anyhoo, figure I might mention some fantastic authors (who I will never be able to follow in their great footsteps *kisses ground*) that you should check out! They're great with words, and of course, InuYasha fanfiction! And I know you guys all love a good story, ne? :D **

**So give **_**purduepup**_**'s halarious, creative stories like **_**SoulMate**_** and **_**One Messed Up Story**_** a look! They're great reads, they are. :)**

**Also, check out **_**touchofpixiedust**_**'s fanfics in general! She's made lots of stories over the years, like the classic **_**Kagome's Baby **_**and **_**Last One Standing. **_**Check both of these author's out when you get the chance, they deserve the attention. **

**-0-0-0-0-**

_**Another One Bites the Dust**__  
_Chapter 4: Shit, I Hate Skates.

-0-0-0-0-

_They're forming in a straight line,  
They're goin' through a tight wind  
The kids are losing their minds,  
Blitzkrieg Bop!_

_**Hey Ho, Let's Go—by The Ramones**_

"So, uh, I got your new shirt here. This one will fit you a bit better and goes down some. Man, you sure were conscious of your belly. Don't see why." 

I let out a sudden _squee _sound out of the moment, and snatched the shirt out of Sango's hands to hightail it to the restroom. 

And when she said it would fit better, she meant it. This one actually goes over my stomach! 

Hells yeah! 

I strut out of the bathroom, striking a dramatic pose, fist in the air. Sango laughed, clapping for my terrible performance. "Bravo! Now, grab your stuff and get to work. You know I already got nagged at for that mess after The Incident." 

Yeah, we don't even call The Incident by its name. That's how bad it was. 

I grab my notepad and a pencil, pushing through the kitchen doors. I notice a few people from yesterday, some of the including the crowd that saw The Incident a few days ago. Probably looking for some more entertainment, no doubt. 

I snort in irritation, and take some orders. Work is getting easier, now. I even have my own system of orders and everything! Although Miroku had to ask me to translate a note once. 

"Miroku! Two double burgers, and some chili fries." I yell over the commotion of the kitchen, where

Miroku is preparing some delicious-smelling burgers, and Jeff is literally sweating over a hot batch of cooking fries and veggies. Miroku nods at me, and I give a smile back before hurrying over to a counter top to get some Coca Cola. 

Work, work, work. A ten minute break helps out every so often, but after sweating like a pig running to and fro, and going in a oven-like kitchen with bubbling vats of grease and grilled burgers, it only ever-so-slightly cools me down. 

I pass the Coke to the waiting customer, and then I'm off again to a recently left table, grabbing my tip off the table. 

It bothers me that people are being a bit generous with their tips. I'm certainly not used to being left money, and I'm usually getting fifteen to thirty percent. Holy _crap.  
_

It really bothered me though when some creepy, and really sweaty dude came in, and left with a fourty percent tip. I mean really- who does that? Insanity! 

Oh wait... he was creepy. That explains it. 

My only other issues are Miroku's attempts to flirt with me, though I suppose that's good since I'm playing Cupid and his flirtatious remarks make her steam with jealousy. 

My other issue is how rude people can be! I know I can't pour tea on them like You-Know-Who, but I've been called insults almost as bad as what jerk-face called me! I mean _really, _it's not my fault they're late to lunch or work or whatever. 

I asked Sango about it before, but she only told me to ignore it. And if it gets over the top, like, _seriously _over the top, then I can ask for her assistance.Hopefully I'll never have to ask for her help anyways. 

Every time I pass into the kitchen, I glance at the clock. 

Ten minutes till lunch rush is over. 

Five minutes. 

Two! 

One- 

SCORE! 

"Huzzah!" I yell, causing Jeff to drop the heavy platter he was carrying with an epic splash into the sink, and Miroku splattered grime on his face in surprise from where he was cleaning his spatula. 

_"Kagome!"_ "What?" I ask innocently. 

"It is not necessary to cheer in the kitchen! I realize lunch is over so we can relax for a bit, but still..." Miroku whines, grabbing a dishcloth and wiping down his face to rid himself of the grime. 

"Thrill kill." I mutter, sitting down in a chair. 

Sango suddenly strolled into the kitchen, smiling when she saw me. 

"Hey! Kagome! I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" She asked. 

"Um... Bad news first?" 

"Okay, the bad news is that Masato-sama has decided to adopt a new technique of getting around. Want to know what it is? Rollerskates!" 

"God dammit! Nooooo!" I groan, throwing my arms up in agony. "What's the good news?" 

"The good news is that Masato-sama has already bought roller skates and wants us to practice two hours before our shifts end!" Sango cheered sarcastically, waving her hands in a tired fashion. 

"How is that good news?" 

"Huh. I don't really know. He wants more customers in for the classic skate waitressing routine or something. Anyways, take these and tie 'em up." 

"God dammit!" I snarl, snatching the skates from her and sitting on the floor to tie them on. 

"Ah, ah! Kagome! No language in the workplace!" Sango reprimanded in a sing-song voice, wagging her finger. 

"Don't even start with me, Sango! Who's the one who yells 'you damn pervert' all the time?" I retort angrily. 

-0-0-0-0-

I. Am. Going to kill. My boss. 

Of course the only open space to practice is the parking lot out back, full of cracked and bumpy concrete. Add that to my clumsiness, we have a possible catastrophe on our hands. 

And no one likes a catastrophe. 

"Okay, so who goes first... you, or me?" Sango asks, wobbling a little on her skates. "I vote Sango for skate leader." I sigh, propping myself up on street sign. 

"Well, I vote for you." She replies, smirking. 

"Well, it's a tie. You go first." 

"Nu-uh! I'm manager, and I'm higher on the worker's totem pole than you are! You go first!" 

"No way! I'm-" 

"One..." 

"Sango! No! Please!" I beg, noticing that she's slowly reeling her arms back. Oh yeah. I know what she's going to do. 

"Two..." 

"I will make it my life's goal to murder you in your sleep!" I threaten, completely serious. 

"THREE!" 

I feel arms come in contact with my back, I open my mouth, and then I'm speeding down the parking lot, screeching at the top of my lungs like a banshee. 

"Ahhhh- STREET LIGHT!" I instinctively throw my arms out, and instead of smacking into the pavement face-first, I hook onto the light pole, spinning about (still screeching!), until I finally hit concrete at the bottom of the light. 

I crack open my eyes that were forcibly shut during that spin, glaring at Sango who's currently laughing hysterically. 

"Funny, huh? Let's see how you like it!" I carefully make my way off the ground, skating towards her. 

"No, no! That was great! I mean, you should have seen it from my point of view!" She erupted into another fit of laughter, oblivious to the death glare I'm giving her. 

I mean, really... if looks could kill, she'd catch on fire. And then die. 

"WOO! GO KAGOME!" Well, that certainly wasn't Sango. 

I glance over towards the resturaunt, where Miroku and Jeff have stuck their heads out the kitchen window, cheering for me. 

Well, that's more like it! 

"Well, don't we have work to do, Sango?" I shift my feet, grinning when I realize I've figured out how to use these darn things. "Practice makes perfect!" 

"That it does, my friend." She copies my action, making her way towards me. "And I'd say that spin was a perfect 10, so no practice needed there." 

"Oh, shut it."  
-0-0-0-0- 

Well, I can say this: after a half hour, I've made a checklist of all the possible injuries while skating. 

Skinned knees? Check.  
Skinned elbow? Check.  
Bruised hip or shoulder? Check. 

Also, Sango elbowed me in the stomach on accident, so there's another bruise. 

Oh yeah, and did I mention I managed to hit someone's car with such force that the side mirror cut my chin? There's another mark on my checklist. 

Sango and I are going to act innocent tonight when someone approaches us about the dent in their car. Though it was pretty funny to have caused that damage. 

And if innocence doesn't work, we can play the let's-point-fingers-at-people-we-don't-know game!  
And now, since Masato-sama hasn't called us in yet, we're goofing off. What a way to get paid, ne? 

"Hey! Kagome! Bet I can beat you to the corner there!" Sango calls. She's smirking. Bet she thinks she's gonna win! 

Well, that sure isn't right! 

"You're on!" I grin, stooping down like an Olympic runner. 

"Three! Two! One! Go!" 

We both dash forward, making turns to avoid cracks or potholes in the concrete. We're both making a mad dash, and we're head to head, and then I realize it's a tie since we touched the curb at the same time. 

Shoot. 

"Rematch!" I declare, spirits high. 

We both head back for the place we started off at, I'm grinning, she's snickering, and than suddenly my good mood plummets. 

It's _him.  
_

"What do _you _want?" I growl, coming to a stop.

The Hanyou's leaning against the hood of his BMW, and he raises an eyebrow, flexing his fingers slightly.

"Eh, Miroku dragged me out here. Don't blame me, wench."

I snort as Miroku waves sheepishly at me. Looks like Sango's pretty pissed for him intruding on our skating session. 

"How could I not?" Miroku protests. "It makes my day to see Lady Sango having such fun. It warms my heart." 

"It'll warm my heart if you bug off, pervert!" She mutters. 

The Hanyou glances at us, and I resist a twitch of the eye as his own eyes give me a once-over. "How'd you manage to do that?" He says, pointing at the cut on my chin. 

"...I fell." I say, flinching when Sango finishes, "-on a car's side mirror." Dammit Sango! 

"Stupid girl." He snorts. "You should put some antiseptic crap on it, it's still bleeding."  
I blink once. "Yeah? And how can you tell?" "I can smell it, wench." He replies, saying it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Oh yeah, he's half demon... of course he can smell it. 

"Huh. Well, whatever. I'll tend to it later." I say breezily, waving a hand in dismissal. 

Sango sighs, as if tired of our antics. I don't blame her. "Well, we still have a rematch to do, Kagome." I nod, following her out to our starting point. 

"Don't bloody yourself up too bad, girl, you won't be able to skate at all." The Hanyou drawls from his spot next to his car. I try to ignore him. 

"Ready! Set! GO!" Sango cries, and we both take off once more, me in the lead. It's only seconds before we reach the other end of the lot, and once I hit the curb, I throw up my arms in victory. "Yeah! I win!

Take that, Sango!" I laugh like a child. "Bet you can't do that twice." I glare at the Hanyou who's dared to make the remark. "Yeah? Think you're good?" I ask, eyes narrowing. 

"I know I'm good. I kick ass on the streets, I can do the same on some damn skates." He crosses his arms over his chest. Heh. He's cocky. "Alright then." I smirk, "A race between all of us. Whoever wins, gets bragging rights." 

"Deal." He smirks, uncrossing his arms and walking up to me, hand extended. We shake hands, and I nod to Miroku. "Go get your skates on. We have a race to partake in." 

"How did I become part of this, Kagome?" He whines, standing up and walking towards the restaurant, the Hanyou in tow.  
-0-0-0-0- 

"Remember, the rules are: no shoving, tripping, tackling, assault with language, intimidating or otherwise being a complete ass!" I yell at a seething Hanyou. 

"You're one to spout no "assault with language", wench!" He snaps back. 

"Knock it off, you two!" Sango growls, while Miroku shakes his head, tired with our argument. 

"Anyway! Get on your marks..." Sango calls off, focused on the alleyway ahead of us. 

"Get set!" I exchange a last glare with my arch enemy before turning my attention to our racetrack of sorts. 

"Go!" 

Like I have with Sango, I take off at a furious start, trying not to laugh at Miroku, who's still back at the entrance to the alley. Obviously he's never skated before. 

I panic a bit when I notice the Hanyou looks like he's getting the hang of this, weaving his way between bags of trash and stray boxes. 

Darn it, maybe I really will lose. 

I nearly fall over once when my skates catch on some broken wire, but I feel myself getting heaved up by

Sango, who says, "Keep going! You win this for the Cow Shack!" She cries dramatically, shoving me forward. I nod, and start moving to move ahead of the jerk who's caught up with me, and we're neck-for-neck. 

"Don't get too full of yourself!" I growl at him, and his ears twitch in irritation. 

"You ain't gonna win, wench! You kissed goodbye to any pride of yours left after you challenged me!" He snorts. 

"Yeah? Watch me!" While he glances at me, eyebrow raised, I look ahead, noticing just in time the broken pipe less than eight feet ahead. 

Dodging quickly to the left, I open my mouth to warn my opponent, but, alas, I'm too late. 

As soon as he hits the pipe, his eyes widen, I shut mine, and a loud cry of "fuck!" signals his speedy approach towards the cold, hard ground. 

Crash and burn! 

"Damn it all!" His voice is muffled by the concrete, and I actually feel concerned for him. 

"You need help?" I ask, holding out a hand to help him up. 

"I don't need your help." He snarls, hoisting himself up. Well, he banged his face up pretty good. 

"Hey, I actually care about being nice!" I protest, feeling my anger rise. 

"Like you could care less about me!" He growls, standing up. 

"Maybe I actually care for your well fare!" 

"Maybe I don't care that you care!" 

"Then maybe I won't help you!" 

"Good!" 

"Fine!" 

We're nose to nose, breathing angrily at each other while our friends look on, wide-eyed. I can't believe he's actually being such a jerk if I'm actually trying to assist him for once! So much for a good deed a day! 

"Calm down you two!" Miroku calls from the other end of the alley, kicking off his skates and running over. 

"I need to calm down? He's the one who needs to chill! Just because he fell!" I screech, shoving a finger in the Hanyou's chest. He bristles a bit, eyes flashing. 

"You fucking cheated, wench!" 

"I cheated? I tried to warn you of the dang pipe!" 

"Well, you sure notified me in time! Thanks so much!" He retorts, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Don't get turn poisonous on me! Just because the great street racer's been beaten for once!" I roll my eyes. "Maybe next time." 

"That wasn't a damn victory! Get it right!" 

"Hey, Hanyou, you lost! Get over it!" 

He angrily bares his teeth at me. "Do you always scream like that?" 

"Do you always act like an jerk?" I ask innocently. 

"Do you always act like a stuck-up girl?" He replies. 

"Ego-maniac!" 

"Stuck-up wench!" 

Sango and Miroku leaped forward to pry us apart as we open our mouths to fire off more insults. 

-0-0-0-0-

"That stupid racer. What the heck did I ever do to him? To think this all started over a stupid outfit!" 

"Kagome!" 

"And I try to help him, but no! He just goes and acts like a jerk again!" 

"_Kagome!"  
_

"And what else did he do? Oh yeah, he called me a huge array of names-" 

"_KAGOME_!" 

"WHAT!" 

"You have a visitor." Sango and Ayame are looking at me expectantly, and I raise an eyebrow. 

"Well, turn around." Ayame encourages, taking a noisy sip of her soda. Gross. 

I turn in my booth seat, and cough on my Pepsi when I notice the Hanyou standing at the door, looking grumpy. 

"Great. What do you want?" I sigh. Knowing him, it's probably a rematch he wants. 

"I want to talk. Follow me outside?" He holds the door open, waiting not-so-patiently. Getting up reluctantly (mostly from the fact that Ayame poked me in the back as a sign to get going,) I follow him out the door. 

"So, um... about that race of ours." 

"What?" My voice sounds irritated. No surprise. 

"I wanted to apologize for acting like that." 

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone. Did he just _apologize?  
_

"Who are you and what have you done to the real jerk we all know and don't really love?" I demand. 

"I'm being serious, wench. I'm sorry." 

"Did Miroku put you up to this?" I ask, eyes narrowing. 

"Uh, yeah. He said you deserved better." 

"Figures..." 

"...But I agreed with him." Huh? 

Okay, I'll say that again... 

_HUH?  
_

I whip around to stare at him. A faint blush adorns his cheeks, and when he notices I'm giving him a did-you-just-grow-a-freaking-third-head look, his blush grows darker and he turns away from me in a huff. 

"I shouldn't have said that, or called you a bitch... or a slut." He adds as an afterthought, and my slight hope at him being friendly goes dark. 

"Yeah, you think?" I growl, turning on my heel and walking away from him. 

"Wait! Wench!" He runs around in front of me, ready to block me off if I attempt to escape. 

"I'm trying to be serious here! Look, I said things I shouldn't have, and you did things you shouldn't have-"

"What?" 

"The tea, remember?" He snorts, glaring at me. "Anyway, I won't bug you anymore. Deal?" 

"Huh. Seems to easy. So the Hanyou will suddenly be all happy-go-lucky on me?" I drawl, picking at my thumbnail. 

A snarl from him startles me. He mumbles something incoherently, and I cock my head. Does he expect me to hear him like that? 

"Excuse me?" I ask, and he growls. "I said don't call me that!" 

"What? The Hanyou?" 

"Yeah, Hanyou. My name's not Hanyou. I have an actual name that isn't derived from paparazzi nicknames." 

What's he so huffy about? I thought he liked the name. Give him something mean-sounding or whatever. 

"Fine, then. What's your name?" I reply, expecting some nerd name like Philip or Danny. 

"Inuyasha." His angry response catches me off guard. Inu...yasha? As in dog demon? Well, you don't hear that name everywhere you go. 

"Uh, nice name." I say, and he gives me an odd look, as if I grew a third head myself. "Why do you hate your racer name?" 

"It just... well, never mind that." He shrugs it off, and I nearly scream with frustration. I thought we were getting somewhere! 

"Okay... Inuyasha... we're even?" He smirks, offering a hand. "We're even." 

We shake hands, and I can't help but grin at his relieved look. 

"C'mon, dog boy. Let's go tell the other's we've called a truce." 

And just like that, I had another new ally. Sort of. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... _HEY!" _He yells at my new nickname for him. 

"That took you a while, genius." 

"Shut up."

-0-0-0-0-

**HOLY FREAKIN' SHITCAKES! I haven't updated in over a month? To all readers of this fic who've stuck around, I'm so sorry! School caught up with me! God dammit! *sobs***

**Anyways, now that we're past that dramatic sob story, I apologize for the lack of… length. I'm juggling a lot of crap at once, it makes getting stuff in the fics harder. If that makes sense at all. Meh.**

**So, uh, on to **_**Reviewing the Reviews! Woot!**_

**purduepup—If I ever get the priveledge to meet you, my life will be complete. Because you are such an awesome reviewer and writer it brings tears to my eyes. I'm serious. And with your argument with Sess, he shall be relieved to not be ignored any longer. He will make an appearance at some point. Rin as well… Hehe, I'm already planning that intro out.  
I really do appriciate the help wit the A/N mentions, as well! It makes me feel happy inside! *hugs* Trust me, the favor shall be returned! :D**

**LacksCommonSense—I really hate to tell ya but I can't give that answer just yet! Don't worry, you'll find out at some point. I just can't say when ;)**

**PurpleTuesday—I'm thrilled that you liked the chapter! And I will get around to reading your stories! Trust me on this, I try a bit of everything. Your story will be part of that everything. xD**

**IloveInuyasha4Eva—I'm proud to say I'm an Inu fangirl all the way. I mean, who can't resist the ears? They're so fuzzy and soft and stuff! *rambles on about his ears* I hope you'll be able to forgive this previous long wait, I will try to not let it happen again. :D**


	5. Author's Note Please read!

**Okay, first of all, I realize I have not updated in bloody forever, and I am so, so, SO sorry for not doing so. School has gotten hard lately, and I've gotten involved in a lot of activities besides the ones I've been doing for years. *cough*darnliterarymagazine*cough*  
**

**Second of all, AOBD has been put on hold for a bit (I was almost done with the next chapter- so close! And my computer KILLED IT! *sobs* I hate Microsoft Word .) until I can get around to writing more.  
Since I lost the chapter, I've been focusing on other works (OPAN and possibly Let Buried Stones Lie, but that one's questionable in my current state) and I should be updating EVERYTHING no later than Christmas Day- I'm also doing a small one-shot to commemorate the holiday. :)  
**

**Third... since I've been so discouraged, my best buddy (.fma-) has been so awesome and supportive. She is also helping me write the chapter- so if you notice any changes in my writing style (if I ever had a style. LOL) Remember that the next chapter is a collaboration between me and her.  
**

**So, no worries, I haven't forgotten the stories! On the other hand, I plan every day, and type them out when I can. So all I can ask for is some time and patience, and the never ending loyalty of awesome readers.  
**

**Readers: SHADY HASN'T UPDATED IN TWO MONTHS! GET HER! YAAAAAAAHHH-  
**

**Random Pikachu: EVEN I LIKED HER STORIES! GET HER! THUNDAH ATTACK!  
**

**Shady: ...Oh god.  
**

**-BEEEEEEEEEP-  
**

**Kagome: Sorry everyone, we're experiencing technical difficulties-  
**

**Inu: You mean a full-fledged attack on the author...  
**

**Kagome: And the light system is out-  
**

**Miroku: You mean a rabid yellow rat creature has shot the electricity lines...  
**

**Kagome: And Shady is having a terrible headache from the stress of the event-  
**

**Sango: You mean Shady's cranium is getting bitten by said rabid yellow rat creature...  
**

**Kagome: And all of our red dye for the fic has spilled everywhere-  
**

**Ayame: You mean Shady is bleeding everywhere since the fans are hitting her with frying pans from our fic's restaurant kitchen set...  
**

**Kagome: GOD! Will you let me TALK!  
**

**Shady: It HURRRRTSSS!  
**

**World: 0.o**

Okay... now that I have that darn rat off my head...  
To put this whole little author's update shortly; I'm sorry! I hope you all will continue to stick around until I can truly update. :)

Cookies for all!  
-Shady


End file.
